Determine the relationship between expansion of CD38-CD4+T cells, HLA alleles, and Rheumatooid Arthritis (RA) and whether CD28-CD4+T cell are pathogenic importance in RA and related to disease activity. We are in the recruitment and enrollment phase and are continuing with this focus.